


honey on your knees (when you look at me)

by carmillasleatherpants (courtneyarnelle)



Category: Runaways (Comics)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Mild Angst, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, takes place during #14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtneyarnelle/pseuds/carmillasleatherpants
Summary: It’s been two years of regret and wasted time. Despite the night’s interruptions, Nico wasnt planning on letting another moment go to waste. (Aka. Part of what I imagine happened between Old Lace seeing Nico & Karolina share a kiss in Karolina’s room, and Karolina giving Gib a sandwich.)
Relationships: Karolina Dean/Nico Minoru
Comments: 11
Kudos: 173





	honey on your knees (when you look at me)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! its really been three years since ive written anything huh? crazy. if im being honest, i thought of this when i was high and now ive been working on it for a few days. anyway enjoy the porn, xoxo. also this is unbetaed so im sorry about any typos, im a fool. forgive me. i did my best.

**Sometimes Nico really misses** her youthful ignorance. Sure, her parents had been evil crime lords. But she hadn’t known that. She was just a grumpy teenager with nothing to worry about but stupid teenage hormones and responsibilities. Unfortunately, nothing was ever as easy as Nico wished it would be.

Just like it should have been easy to just be by Karolina’s side after finally admitting how she felt about to her. But their night had turned from blissful and romantic to stressful almost as soon as they’d gotten to the hostel.

Because of course it had.

She and Karolina had taken Molly to her room and offered to talk but Molly said she wanted to be alone. Nico had no problem giving her the space she wanted, instead opting to go back to her own room to change out of her dress while Karolina went to her own to do the same.

Karolina had come and knocked on her door after about ten minutes and asked if Nico wanted to come to her room to sunbathe with her. Nico hadn’t hesitated to accept the invitation.

It was easier not to think about any of her problems with a decent book in her hand and Karolina lying next to her in just a pink bikini.

There weren’t Gibborim children downstairs keeping her hostage in her own home. Alex was _not_ back and reminding her of one of biggest regrets. There was no looming death and destruction of humanity as she knew it.

There was just her and Karolina, sitting side by side in comfortable, peaceful silence.

Nico is willing to play ignorant to everything going on around them until she chances a look at Karolina. Eyes blue as the sky find hers immediately. Nico can’t pretend not to notice the pain and worry in Karolina’s eyes. Karolina had already lost her people before and she’d lost someone she loved because of it.

Karolina’s gaze drops to her lap Nico can tell she’s holding back tears again. Nico reaches out a hand to squeeze her shoulder without even thinking about it. Karolina’s skin is warm and soft beneath her palm. It feels like she’s tethering Karolina to right now just as much as Karolina is tethering her.

Karolina leans in then and it’s easy for Nico to lean in to meet her halfway. Karolina’s lips twitch in a small smile as she eases Nico’s lips open and her tongue brushes sinfully against her own.

_Just because we go in doesn’t mean we have to stop._

Despite the interruption earlier, kissing Karolina brought back the heat of that moment. How happy she felt—feels. How in love she is. It’s easy to let the rest of the world melt away and to focus solely on Karolina’s warm breath mixing with hers. To only focus on the feeling of Karolina’s hands resting on the back of her neck and her slender fingers threading through her hair.

It’s Karolina who pulls away first. “Nico—,”

“We don’t have to talk about it.” Nico interrupts, admittedly a little scared of what Karolina is going to say. Talking about her feelings has never necessarily been Nico’s strong point. She didn’t want to ruin this moment by saying something stupid. “We don’t have to talk about anything. I just—,”

“No, no.” Karolina’s cheeks flush as she cuts Nico off. “I was just—Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to close the door and move to my bed?” Nico feels her own cheeks heat to match Karolina’s.

“Oh.” She says. Brilliantly proving her way with words. “Oh, yeah. Yeah. I’d like that.”

Karolina’s shy smile stretches into one that could only be described as pure affection and Nico averts her gaze, embarrassed. Yet at the same time, she’d missed when Karolina had looked at her like that. The difference is that this time, she knows exactly what it means. Nico leans in and presses a quick heated kiss to Karolina’s mouth and its returned in earnest.

Then Nico stands and moves towards the door. Karolina is right behind her, grabbing for her hand and lacing their fingers together. As soon as the door is shut and Nico turns the lock, Karolina presses her against the door and kisses her hungrily.

“I thought you wanted to do this in bed.” Nico says against her mouth. Karolina laughs, and if sunshine was audible…

“I did! I do! You’re just—I’ve been in love with you for so long, you know?”

“I know.” Nico answers. She kisses Karolina again. Then once more. “Me too, but let’s talk about it later. Right now, I just want _you_.”

Karolina tangles the fingers of both their hands together and tugs Nico back towards the bed. Karolina hits the edge of the bed first and sit automatically. She then smoothly pulls Nico into her lap. It feels natural for Nico to rest her hands on Karolina’s chest, her thumb stroking her bare collarbone. Karolina’s own hands settle on her waist. The ease of everything so far sets off Nico’s anxiety and Karolina notices immediately

“What’s wrong? Do you want to stop?”

“No, not at all. This is perfect. _You’re_ perfect.”

“But?” Nico presses her palms against her eyes in frustration.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know. I guess I feel like this should be harder. It’s always been harder than it should be.”

“Nico.” Karolina strokes her hands soothingly up and down her back. Nico hums appreciatively. “Focus on me.” She takes one of Nico’s hands in hers and places it on the back of her neck. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Nico thinks of wasted years as she looks at Karolina. She thinks of Xavin. She thinks of Julie. And she thinks of rejection, hot and embarrassing, making her stomach sink and her throat feel like its swelling closed. Then Karolina’s tongue darts out to wet her lips and Nico finally stops thinking.

She surges forward, and Karolina lets Nico kiss her hungrily. Letting Nico set the pace of the kiss while she sneaks a hand beneath Nico’s shirt. Her thumbs graze her stomach, her ribs, the underside of a breast.

“Can I...?” Karolina asks, her pupils wide and her chest rising and falling with each heavy breath she takes.

“Please.” Nico is almost embarrassed by her own breathlessness. But the way Karolina’s looking at her makes her feel like she could conquer the world. Like she could take on any god. Karolina takes the hem of Nico’s shirt in her hands and pulls it over her head. Neither of them really pays much attention to where Karolina tosses the fabric. Karolina’s much more focused on her now bare chest. Nico’s self-consciousness melts away as she watches Karolina look at her like she’s the most beautiful woman on the planet—in the universe.

Karolina brings her mouth back to Nico’s in a quick kiss then shifts their positions so Nico’s laying back down on her duvet. Karolina crawls over her and Nico can’t help but let her eyes wander over her torso. Her abs, her chest, her arms. When Nico meets Karolina’s eye, there’s a knowing twinkle in them and Nico’s smile turns mildly sheepish.

“Sorry not sorry. You’re hot.” Karolina’s hand fists in her hair and tugs her head back gently but firm. And it turns Nico on even more. Karolina must be some kind of genius, pinpointing exactly what she’s into.

“Bullshit. You’re the hot one.” Karolina doesn’t give her a chance to reply, kissing her lustfully and dragging her free hand down Nico’s front. Once her fingers brush against the waistband of Nico’s leggings, she trails her hand back up until she’s cupping one of her breasts. Her thumb brushes Nico’s nipple and Nico sighs into her mouth.

Every part of Karolina that was touching her was so, so warm. Every brush of skin setting her nerves aflame. So, when Karolina’s fingers pinch her nipple at the same time her teeth sink into her neck, the moan it drags from her mouth is more than expected on her part. Karolina spends a few moments kissing, sucking, nipping her neck while her fingers work her nipple. Nico feels Karolina’s leg slide between her own and press _right_ where she wants her.

Nico breathes a curse into the air. Karolina sits up suddenly and pulls her bikini top off. It’s a sight to behold. Watching her slip out of the pink straps and free up so much more skin. Nico’s not shy about her wandering eyes.

Karolina was so, so beautiful.

Once Karolina has her top off, her hands move back to Nico’s waist and grip her leggings. She raises her eyebrow in a silent question. Nico nods her consent and Karolina tugs them down her legs, her lips peppering light kisses to every inch of newly exposed skin. Karolina sits back and just looks at Nico, completely bare before her.

“Karrie.” It’s like Karolina can read her mind. Just hearing her name is enough to understand what Nico wants. Karolina’s fingers trail between her thighs before they reach the apex. Karolina and Nico groan together. Karolina at the state of her, and Nico at the slight relief her touch brings.

Then Karolina carefully slips two fingers into her. Nico’s back arches as Karolina slides inside of her bit by bit.

“Okay?” Karolina asks.

“Yeah.” Nico answers breathlessly. “I—Don’t hold back.” Karolina nods in understanding and presses a soft kiss to her lips. Then her mouth finds a nipple and she _sucks_ just as her fingers _curl_. Nico’s nails dig into Karolina’s back, keeping her pressed tight against her as she slowly starts to fuck her.

It’s incredible. Each pump of Karolina’s fingers is shallow but still deep. Slow, but gradually picking up speed. Nico’s moans start to pick up at the same time and Karolina releases her breast to cover Nico’s mouth with her own. Nico knows she should probably try to keep it down but _fuck_.

“ _Harder._ ” Karolina is quick to meet her request, adding a third finger and pumping harder and harder into her wet heat.

Nico can’t remember the last time she felt this good. Or the last time she felt this happy. Nico had always enjoyed sex but with Karolina it was more than _just_ sex.

In this moment nothing else mattered. Nothing matters but her and Karolina. The way Karolina feels against her, inside of her, fucking her like she’s been doing this forever. When Karolina’s palm presses against her clit, Nico grinds messily down against her trying to take everything Karolina is willing to give her.

“ _Fuck_.”

Nico’s orgasm comes suddenly and almost violently. Her body goes taunt beneath Karolina’s weight and she bites down on Karolina’s collarbone to find some kind of control as she convulses. Karolina doesn’t stop until Nico goes slack beneath her, sweaty and spent.

Karolina wipes her fingers on the sheets. (Her duvet somehow ended up on the floor. Nico doesn’t particularly care how that happened. Not right now.) She pulls Karolina’s lips back to hers and slips her tongue into her mouth. Karolina hums into her but pulls away too soon. Nico whimpers, its needy and a bit embarrassing but Nico’s so happy right now she doesn’t care.

“I’m sorry, Nico.” In her post-orgasm daze, for a moment she doesn’t think she heard Karolina right.

“What? Why?”

“I’m not done with you yet.” Nico’s still confused until Karolina shifts down, down, down… Her head lowers and her tongue presses against her clit.

“Oh, _fuck_ you.”


End file.
